This disclosure relates to polymers prepared using polycyclic dihydroxy compounds. More particularly the disclosure relates to polycarbonates prepared using polycyclic dihydroxy compounds, methods of preparing the polycarbonate and polycarbonate resins, compositions comprising the polycarbonate and polycarbonate resins, and uses thereof.
Polymers are useful in the manufacture of articles and components for a wide range of applications, from automotive parts to electronic appliances. Because of their broad use, particularly in high heat applications and in optical applications, it is desirable to provide polymers with high glass transition temperatures (Tg), high refractive index (RI) or both high Tg and high RI.
Accordingly there remains a need in the art for polymers that have high Tg, high RI, or both, particularly for use in high temperature optical applications.